supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Carry on - Teil 2 - Jetzt wird abgerechnet/@comment-9727544-20140618182141
Connor betrat die Hütte und sah Draco auf dem Teppich sitzend, das zuckende Kaminfeuer beobachten. "He," sagte Connor. Draco schaute ihn kurz an und blickte dann wieder auf das Feuer. "Hi." "Kann ich mich setzen?" Draco schwieg, was Connor als Einladung akzeptierte. Er setzte sich. "Kein Fernsehen." "Ja, dabei wollte ich mir die Widerholung von Supernatural ''anschauen." Connor nickte. "Sag mal, hast du noch den Colt bei dir?" "Willst du ihn haben?" "Nein, du brauchst das mehr als ich. Du und Melissa sind warscheinlich die einzigen der Truppe, die nicht an Waffen herankommen. Aber Melissa ist ein besonderes Kind, deshalb..." "Denkst du Rosie kann dir auch helfen?" "Wenn sie noch lebt, vielleicht." "He, kann ich ihn mal sehen." "Was?" "Deinen... du weißt schon, deinen Kopf. Den Totenschädel..." "Du willst ihn sehen.", fragte Connor, obwohl es mehr eine Feststellung als Frage war. "Ja." Er schaute Draco an. "Bist du pervers oder was?" "Ein wenig..." Connor seufzte. "Okay, aber nur kurz." Er atmete tief ein und wieder aus, doch es geschah nichts. "Brauchst du Starthilfe?" "Wie meinst du das?" Draco kniff ihm in den Unterarm. Connor jaulte, "Was sollte das?!" "Ich wollte nur helfen." "Das hilft mir aber nicht. So leicht kann ich nicht wütend werden, nur genervt." Draco überlegte. "Soll ich dir dann eine Reinhauen?" "Nein." "Ich will dir aber eine reinhauen." "Nein." Draco nickte. "Vielleicht kann es ja auch durch etwas anderes ausgelöst werden, wenn dein Puls steigt zum Beispiel." "Vermutlich." "Denk mal an ''Sex." "Was?! Warum?" "Das steigt den Puls." "Ja, aber..." "Wie lange ist es her, dass dir jemand die Rohrleitung puliert hat?" "Alter!" "Hat dir überhaupt schon mal jemand die Rohrleitung puliert?" "Und dir?" Draco zögerte. "Das ist jetzt nicht Thema." Connor stand auf. "Gut, ich vesuchs." Draco stellte sich neben ihm und beobachtete gespannt das Geschehen. Connor blickt ihm an. "Ähm... Dray?" "Ja?" "Ich hätte dafür gerne etwas... Freiraum." Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück. "Oh, ja. Klar. Verstehe." Connor atmete ein und aus. Draco unterbrach Connors Retual. "Brauchst du Zeitschriften?" "Halt die Klappe!" Connor hüpfte auf und ab und schüttelte den mehrmals den Kopf, während sich Draco fragte, was zum Teufel das ''mit Sex zu tun hatte. Auf einmal blieben seine Füße wie fest angewurzelt am Boden stehen. Draco sah, wie die tanzenden Schatten, die die Kaminflammen von sich warfen, langsam ihre Form veränderten. Seltsamerweise stiegen die Flammen des Kamifeuers nicht. Dann fing Dracos Nase einen merkwürdigen Geruch ab. Es roch verbrannt. Es roch nach verbrannter Haut. Connors verbrannter Haut. Langsam vielen ihm die Haare ab und seine Haut schmolz wie Wax an einer Kerze, seinen Kopf herunter. Connor tockelte ein paar mal hin und her, während er gleichzeitig stöhnte. Es war jedoch nicht das typische: Oh-ja-genau-da-Stöhnen, sondern das Hilfe-mir-brennt-langsam-die-Haut-ab-Stöhnen. Selbstverständlich, was sollte es auch sonst sein. Connor schrie und sein Kopf und ging in Flammen auf. Fleisch, Haut, Augen, Gesicht. Alles weg. Sein Kopf war ein brennender Totenschädel. "''Zufrieden?", fragte Connor in verzerrter Stimme. "Tut es immer so weh?" "Nicht immer. Die Verwandlung geht sonst ziemlich schnell. An Sex zu denken, ist anscheinend nicht so wirksam. Ähm... Dray? Kannst du die Waffe herunter nehmen?" Draco blickte auf den Colt, den er vor wenigen Sekunden aus seiner Blazertasche gezogen hatte. Er überlegte. "Nein, ich glaube ich behalt ihn für den Falle, dass ich jemanden erschießen will." "Diese Jemand werde doch nicht ich sein, oder?" "Wir werden sehen." "Oookay... Also, was hälst du davon?" Draco legte den Kopf schräg. "Hätte mehr erwartet." Connor schaute ihn an. "Jetzt habe '''ich '''Lust, jemanden zu erschießen." "Echt? Wer ist das?"